True Remorse Means Swallowing Your Pride
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the twins feel guilty about upsetting Kristin again, they have to swallow their pride and let her have her ticklish revenge on them. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing!**

 **Takes place after "Tickling You Crazy" and is sort of a sequel to "Protective Of Their Charge".**

* * *

 **True Remorse Means Swallowing Your Pride**

Kristin ran down the hall, crying once again. She had wanted to cheer the Twins up after noticing how down they felt and had tried to give them a picture she had drawn, but they had rudely snapped at her and said that just because they let her be around them didn't mean they wanted her help.

Upset at their harsh words, she had run out of their room in tears and soon made it outside and kept running until she reached the cave Knockout was using for a base and went in. He was surprised she was there. "Kristin?" he asked gently, seeing she was upset.

While she was with Knockout, telling him what happened, Bumblebee had not only overhead the Twins being snappy at Kristin, but he also told Soundwave, who almost exploded with anger before calling Megatron and Ratchet, who were equally upset.

"Didn't we warn them what would happen if they made her cry again?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes," said Megatron.

Soundwave's tentacles were rigid with anger. "I'm up for a bit of hunting," he said. "With two targets in mind."

Bumblebee backed up as he saw how angry the three were at the Twins and decided to go pick up Raf from school and take him to the video arcade for a few hours and avoid coming back to base, least he get caught up in whatever the three had in mind.

Kristin's three guardians soon found the Twins and noticed them looking at something and looking very guilty. "She's got talent," said Sunstreaker quietly.

Soundwave instantly recognized the picture as Kristin had shown him a few days ago. It was of her and the twins watching a meteor shower together. "She drew that for you two," he said, still a bit stern.

"Yeah," said Sideswipe with a remorseful look. "I guess you heard what happened."

"We did," said Ratchet sternly.

"We did tell you what would happen if you hurt Kristin's feelings again," said Megatron with a growl.

"About that," said Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe sighed. "We feel really bad about upsetting her again," he said.

"Really?" asked Ratchet skeptically.

They nodded. "We'll even let ourselves be tickled by that tickling machine all day to prove it," Sideswipe said.

The other three were a bit surprised at the twins' willing offer and Megatron looked at them. "You mean, you'll willingly allow yourselves to be tickled in place of us not showing the video around the base?" he asked to clarify and they both nodded. "Ratchet? Soundwave?"

The other two thought about it and finally nodded. "But, I think instead of the tickle machine, Kristin should be the one to tickle them," said Soundwave as he gently detached Laserbeak from his chest. "And record it as we did the other time."

Both twins flinched at that. "We'll never live that down, especially if Kristin does it this time," said Sunstreaker.

"Yes, that would be quite a blow to your pride, wouldn't it?" asked Ratchet. "Where is Kristin now?"

The twins didn't know and Soundwave took them to the med bay to tie them down when Ratchet received a call on his comm from Knockout, who said Kristin was with him and he was bringing her back, but told them she was upset and the medic told him they knew about it and thanked him for keeping Kristin safe.

After the former 'Con medic dropped Kristin off and left, Megatron told her what was going on and she smirked at that. "Oh, yeah," she said. "Is Soundwave going to record it?"

"You bet," said Ratchet as they took her to the medbay where the twins were both strapped down and Soundwave was putting away the tickle machine.

"Ratchet, do you have the syringes with that serum in it?" he asked.

The medic nodded and handed one to the former silent 'Con and they injected the serum into the twins. "They're all yours, kiddo," he said to Kristin as he placed her up on the exam table.

With a huge grin, the teenager waited a moment before the two began laughing and she started tickling them, going for Sideswipe's stomach first. The Autobot laughed as he was tickled to pieces and to Kristin's surprise, Sunstreaker began laughing too.

The two former 'Cons were also surprised, but Ratchet smirked. "They can feel what their twin is feeling," he said. "So basically, she's tickling them both."

Megatron smirked. "Amusing," he said with a chuckle.

Soundwave also chuckled, but then had a thought. "So when the tickle machine was tickling them both, was the feeling double because they feel what the other feels?" he asked.

Ratchet smirked. "Let's find out," he said and brought out the machine. "Keep it up, Kristin. We're not going to spoil your fun."

She giggled. "This will be super fun!" she said with a grin as Ratchet turned the tickle machine on the twins and they howled with laughter much louder than when Kristin was tickling them before and she began tickling Sideswipe again.

"Yes, the feeling is doubled," said Megatron with a chuckle. After a bit, Ratchet turned off the machine, but Kristin didn't stop tickling Sideswipe until she looked over at Sunstreaker and smirked, motioning Soundwave to set her by the prideful twin and he did so and they all chuckled as she began tickling the daylights out of Sunstreaker.

The twins kept laughing as the young girl kept tickling them, tickling all over their stomachs before her hands slipped beneath the stomach armor and brushed some wires and circuits that made Sunstreaker let out a loud laugh that made his entire body vibrate like crazy and Kristin slipped down his side to the exam table, but then tickled his side.

"I'm going to tickle you both for the whole day, since that's what you guys said you'd willingly do," she said teasingly.

Sideswipe gasped. "Kid, you're worse than that horrible tickle machine!" he said before Soundwave placed Kristin by him and she tickle-attacked his side, making him cry out with loud laughter.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said before she turned to Soundwave. "Sounds like he just said humans are better at tickle tortures than that tickle machine."

Megatron was confused. "But he said you're worse than the tickle machine," he said.

Kristin giggled. "When someone says you're worse than something they really don't like, most of the time it means you're good at your job," she said. "But not all the time."

Now that he understood, he had to smile. "Then, for once, I agree with him," said the former leader of the 'Cons. "You do give a good tickle torture."

"No argument here," said Soundwave as Kristin stopped, deciding the Twins had learned their lesson. He picked her up and Ratchet set the Twins free, to which the two took off fast, making the four laugh heartily as Laserbeak returned to Soundwave, giving him the video chip and he stored it into the medbay computer. "Well, that's another one to use on them."

Kristin giggled again. "Yeah," she said before letting out a yawn. Soundwave brought her up to his shoulder and to his surprise, she rested her small head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Megatron chuckled, as did Ratchet.

"Looks like our little charge is ready to recharge," said Ratchet.

"I'm not little," Kristin mumbled in her sleep, making them chuckle again as Soundwave headed off to his quarters with a sleepy teenager and noticed how late it was.

"Well, better get some recharge," he said to her. "You have school tomorrow."

She snuggled into his armor and blinked her tired brown eyes opened. "Will you fly me to school tomorrow?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, I will, as it is my turn to take you to school," he said. He, Ratchet, and Megatron had worked it out that they would each take turns every day taking their charge to school and picking her up from school at the end of the day.

Kristin smiled and let Soundwave place her on her bed in his room, where she stayed when her folks were away on business. He affectionately tucked her in. "Goodnight, little sister," he said with a smile in his voice.

She smiled. He had taken to calling her that a while back and she loved it. "Goodnight, big brother," she said and fell asleep as Soundwave went to his berth and lay down, the lights turning off automatically as he did so and he fell fast asleep too, following Kristin into dreamland.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
